iHave Never Been This Angry
by Heaven-Backwards
Summary: Takes place after 'iOpen A Restaurant.' Sam is really mad at Freddie for going back to liking Carly. What do you think will happen? One-shot. Seddie.


**Hey guys! I know it's probably a little late to be doing this story line (sorry about that) but I wanted to try this short one-shot. This takes place after iOpen a Restaurant. Enjoy! :D**

**iHave Never Been This Angry**

"He still had a crush on Carly..." I whispered to myself.

I couldn't believe it. That stupid nub still had feelings for Carly!

I was pacing around my room, thinking it through. Trying to control my anger. What the hell happened? I thought this puppy love shit for Carly was over with. Yes, of course, I wasn't mad at my best friend. It wasn't her fault Freddip was a fucking jerk...

I thought he loved me! He said it to my face, and I said it back! I said it back...

"Dammit I'm such an idiot!" I practically yelled.

I did a belly flop on my bed. I tried to swallow but my throat was tight. I coughed. I felt a tear against my cheek. I held my pillow close to me.

Something vibrated against my side, I jumped. It was my phone. Fredalupe was written on the screen. I threw it on the ground.

My eyes got heavy. I fell asleep with my jeans on that night.

The next morning I grabbed my phone and saw 14 new messages. All from him.

I put my phone in my dresser drawer, and went downstairs.

"Hey turd."

I turned my head.

"What." It sounded like more of a demand than a question when the words left my lips.

"I need you to go get the paper. There's some coupons in there for half of bras."

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine."

I walked out and made sure to slam the door. When I got out Carly was standing on the front porch, her hand out like she was about to knock. She put it back down when she saw me.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Carls." I answered sadly.

I walked past her to the mailbox.

"Sam!" She called behind me.

"What?" I turned around when I got to the mailbox.

"What's been up with you lately?" She asked.

I opened the mailbox not answering her. She put her hands on my arms and shook me.

"Sam! Don't fucking ignore me!" She said sternly.

I looked up at her surprised. Carly never cusses.

"Nothing's up with me Carly. It's your new lover. I believe Fredward is his name?"

I tried walking away but Carly grabbed me again.

"What?" Her eyes narrowed.

"I saw Freddie all over you Carly. You can stop with the act."

"Sam this is no act. Freddie and I aren't lovers. I don't love Freddie at all."

"Well he loves you. Again."

"Sam... he doesn't love me! He loves you!" She exclaimed."

"He did Carly. Did."

"Sam! Stop! You need to talk to Freddie. _Now_."

I laughed a non-humorous laugh.

"No way." I answered.

"Wanna bet?"

Carly grabbed my arm and pulled my arm. I easily pulled her off me.

"No Carly!" I yelled.

"Sam please! You guys need to work this out! I won't leave until you come with me."

I sighed. Carly may not be the strongest girl, but she was definitely persistent.

"Fine..." I said in a huffed whisper.

She smiled.

"Common."

I got in the passenger seat of Carly's car and she drove me to the Bushwell Plaza. Where she then preceded to practically push me up the stairs and into Freddie's house. Freddie sat up from his couch when Carly barged in.

"Sam?" Freddie responded.

"Okay, you guys work this out. I mean it." Carly pointed at both of us and left.

It was quiet for a while.

"Sam, I-" He started.

"Hold your breath Frednip." I cut him off. "I don't want to hear your shitty excuses."

Freddie's face changed.

"Why are you so pissed off? We broke up!" He yelled.

"That doesn't give you the excuse to go around and start telling other girls you love them!" I spit back in his face.

"I never told Carly I loved her!" Freddie yelled back.

I looked down.

"Yeah... well you told me that..." I said softly.

Freddie came over and tried to hug me. I pushed him away.

"I'm sorry Sam." He replied.

"I don't care," I responded. "You told me you loved me and like an idiot I believed you! Hell, I still fucking love you! You were the only good thing to ever happen to me, you know that? Now you're just going to leave me? Forget about everything we've ever been through? Everything that ever-"

I fell to my knees and started crying. Freddie then got down on his knees in front of me.

"You still love me, Sam?" He whispered.

"Yeah. Yeah I do. Are you happy now?" I yelled.

"I love you too Sam."

I looked at him.

"What?"

"Samantha Puckett, I love you so much. I have the whole time. That whole thing with Carly was just to make you jealous."

He wiped away my tears. I laughed a little.

"Well it worked marvelously." I answered.

He laughed quietly.

"I'm so sorry Sam. I'll never hurt you like that again."

I ran my fingers through his hair. I pulled him close to me and kissed him passionately.

"I forgive you."

**The End! :D Did you enjoy that? If you did REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Until next time my dears.**


End file.
